magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Presents Issue 2
This magazine was released in March 2011 and priced at £7.99. Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) A Matter of Life & Depth - 10 pages (6-15) :The Nintendo 3DS is changing the way we see and play games. Why settle for two dimensions when you could enjoy three? Believe Your Eyes - 2 pages (16-17) :You'll always remember your first time seeing Nintendo 3DS. Here's what some of the world's greatest game developers thought interspersed with the first impressions from some of the games journalists who've been lucky enough to have a go... Big Show Off - 4 pages (18-21) :You have to see it to believe it so we went to Nintendo's European preview event to get another look. Meet the System - 10 pages (22-31) :The Nintendo 3DS is changing the way we see and play games. But that's not all there is to the console - let's peek inside... 3DS: FAQ - 2 pages (32-33) :With any new console come questions. We asked GamesMaster readers what they most needed to know. And we're not going to let the seriously distracting display on the 3DS put us off answering the best of them right here and now... A Brief History of 3D - 5 pages (34-38) :All you need to know, handily digested... Nintendo's Handheld Heritage - pages (100-101) :3DS has depth but we want to add even deeper knowledge of what came before... Gunpei Yokoi: Father Brain - Richard Stanton - 6 pages (102-107) :He pretty much invented handheld gaming then changed it forever with Game Boy. Gumpei Yokoi was a masterful inventor of truly playful toys and a Nintendo ideas man every game should know more about... The 50 Greatest Games in Nintendo Handheld History - 8 pages (108-115) :And they all might be playable on 3DS eventually Virtual Insanity - 6 pages (116-121) :Nintendo's first brave punt at 3D, the Virtual Boy, was a commercial flop, but it taught Nintendo one crucial lesson: don't do 3D until the tech is good and ready. Handheld Heaven - 8 pages (122-129) :The history of Nintendo's portable consoles Choose Your Weapon - 1 page (130) :Forget pens being mightier than swords - the DS stylus beats them both! Previews 3DS: The Games - pages (40- *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - 6 pages (42-47) *Mario Kart 3DS - 2 pages (48-49) *Steel Diver - 1 page (50) *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D, Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle - 1 page (51) *Nintendogs + Cats - 2 pages (52-53) *Animal Crossing 3DS - 1 page (54) *Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D - 2 pages (56-57) *Resident Evil: Mercenaries - 4 pages (58-61) *Resident Evil: Revelations and interview with Masachiki Kawata - 2 pages (62-63) *Star Fox 64 3D - 2 pages (64-65) *Ridge Racer 3D - 1 page (66) *Samurai Warriors Chronicles, Puzzle Bobble Universe - 1 page (67) *Kid Icarus: Uprising - 4 pages (68-71) *Super Street Fighter IV 3D and interview with Yoshinori Ono - 5 pages (74-78) *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - 2 pages (80-81) *Pilotwings Resort - 2 pages (82-83) *Dead or Alive: Dimensions - 4 pages (84-87) *Super Monkey Ball 3D - 2 pages (88-89) *Rodea the Sky Soldier - 1 page (90) *The Sims 3, Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D - 1 pages (91) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star - 2 pages (92-93) *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars - 1 page (94) *Rabbids 3D, Asphalt 3D - 1 page (95) *Driver: Renegade, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars - 1 page (96) Fill Your Pockets - 2 pages (98-99) :Here's every other 3DS game worth knowing about in handy bite size form, complete with our anticipation rating... Adverts N-Gamer Issue 60 - 1 page (55) GamesMaster Issue 236 - 1 page (97) Other Credits Art Editor :Terry Stokes Sub Editor :Greg MacGregor Contributors :Matthew Castle, Alex Dale, Rob Taylor, Richard Stanton, Roy Delaney, Jes Bickham, Chris Scullion, Mike Jackson, Julia Hardy, Ian Lloyd-Edwards, Andy Leung External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index